CSI: Tree Hill
by mrssteverogers
Summary: What if One Tree Hill wasn't centered on basketball but instead on forensics science? Follow your favorite characters as they solve crimes CSI style in order to bring the guilty to justice. OTHCSI crossover


**_Disclaimer_: **I do not own One Tree Hill and/or Any of the three series of CSI (Crime Scene Investigation); if I did, then Grissom would be with Lady Heather, and Rachael would've died instead of Jimmy.

**_Author's Note_:** Hello dear fanfiction lvrs, as you can tell I'm a first timer here. So don't go too overboard on those criticisms although I will accept them with as much dignity I have left and use them to improve my storytelling. This chapter lets you understand the whole concept. It'll also introduce the characters and their job throughout the whole fanfiction. So sit back and enjoy because it's a really long chapter.

**Chapter One: **_What is, and what isn't._

The crowd started clearing from the small pizzeria and the noise made from the busy chatter got quieter but there were still noise coming from a couple in a little corner next to the photo booth. Few minutes later they got up to pay their bill and left, leaving the waitress who unfortunately got the midnight shift to lock up. While cleaning the pizzeria the waitress notice a turquoise pump heels peeping out of the closed photo booth.

"Ma'am we're closed" she warned, taking the plates back to the kitchen and came back to wipe off the remains, when she came back the turquoise shoes were still there, frustrated, the woman stomp towards the photo booth and drew the curtains "ma'am we're...Ahhhhhh!" the woman shouted to the top of her lungs.

Squad cars surrounded the front and back of the pizzeria with the red and blue police lights shining everywhere under the dark night, police officers were busy keeping the nosy pedestrians and the annoying reporters away from the crime scene, one police officer in particular was going around putting up the police tape. Few minutes later a few policemen made way through the onlookers for a black Denali with its sirens playing nosily as it came closer, and its police light that shined out of the darkness, it drove towards the pizzeria, and pulled up right outside. The front doors swung opened and stepping out of the drivers side is a 6'1 male with sparkling blue eyes and sandy blonde hair in a red striped collared shirt over a pair of stone washed jeans, from the passenger side came out a male, with brunette hair and pair of adorable blue eyes, wearing a light blue polo shirt, underneath an unbutton navy blue blazer and a pair of beige pants.

They walked towards a male whom has spiky black hair with a nice tan, wearing a blue collared shirt, a black blazer and matching pants with a black tie to top the outfit off. He listened intently at the woman who had found the body before noticing the two CSI's, he thanked the woman after collecting personal details and turned to the two young males.

"Well if it isn't the CSI's, long time no see." The man said knuckle knocking the brunette's hand and avoided the blonde's.

"Yeah, so what's this all about?" the blonde asked

"D.O.A, Kate Rickman, 31 years old. No close family members, lives alone. According to the waitress, she found the woman while cleaning up" he paused "in the photo booth" he said turning his glance on the blonde who shook his head and went inside.

"Photo booth? You're kidding right?" the brunette asked.

"No. its true go check for yourself." He answered "I'll be there later, just need to collect the surveillance video."

"Okay, see you later man" the brunette said walking into the pizzeria.

When the young CSI open the door to the pizzeria, the aroma of pastas and pizzas blew into his face, he close his eyes and breath in the smell before letting go, he opened his eyes and slowly gaze around the restaurant, in one corner is where the kitchen lay, surrounding it had a glass window separating it from the dining section, scattered around the restaurant are tables which were covered by red and white checkered table cloths, in one section of the restaurant they had a row of booths, and filling the walls are pictures that adapted to the Italian taste, but on another corner of the restaurant laid a disgusting sight, a lifeless body staring back at you, it was just an odd sight to see in such a homey place. The brunette took another quick look before he headed towards the scene. He quickly stopped when he saw his supervisor walking out from the around the photo booth.

"Anything?" he questioned the blonde

"Nope and where's Felix?" the supervisor ask as he drew the curtains to the standard looking photo booth.

"Getting the surveillance camera" He said opening his black leather bag and took out a camera, he got closer to the photo booth and winced at the sight, the lifeless body had it's legs stretch out, her bottle blonde hair head leaning against the side of the booth and her make up smeared all over her face. She was wearing a turquoise party dress and matching pump heels. "She's definitely in the wrong place, nobody wears that to a pizzeria" he said snapping photos of the body

"Well, that's what we're here to find out" the blonde said crouching down to take a closer look of the hand but the brunette pulled him back.

"Lucas! The M.E isn't here, you might contaminate it" he stated earning a chuckle from the blonde who quickly got up

"It's okay Nathan, I was just taking a look" Lucas said "does C. B. mean anything to you?" Lucas asks earning a questioning glare, Lucas pointed to the victims hand, on it has a smudged print that has C. B. visibly shone. "Take a picture; we'll see if we can match this to anything"

"I bet the girls are having more fun then us." Nathan muttered under his breath as he took a picture of the hand.

A few squad cars surrounded the park which was filled with ramps, bars, half pipes and other skating equipment. The spotlights shined brightly into park under the cool breezy night. From the east entrance came two females, one blonde and one brunette, the blonde wore a band-tee underneath a black leather jacket over a pair of blue jeans, and the brunette wore a t-shirt under her khaki jacket over her jeans, they both walked towards the redhead wearing a blue collared shirt over his khaki pants who was talking to one of the officers.

"Take his identity card" the redhead said giving the officer a identity card "find his parents and report to me" he finished turning towards the females "what took you guys so long?" he asked smiling

"Lucas, he couldn't decide who should go on what case" the blonde joked. Earning laughs from the brunette and the redhead. "But Haley and I got here as fast as we could"

"Yeah, so what's the story on this one" Haley asked

"The man who usually locks up the park came to check on the equipment, or mess the 'punks' as he likes to call it, left, then he found the body, laying right on the half pipe, blood flowing from his head" the redhead stated "the boy is a minor, we found his wallet. According to the identity his name is Johnson Mitchell, his age... seventeen" the redhead said sadly. "Coroner's already checking the body" he said, the blonde and the brunette nodded and walked off towards the body.

The half pipe was made of wood; the slopes were covered by skid marks, usually made from skateboards or rollerblades. On the middle of the half pipe laid a small body wearing his helmet and safety pads, his head facing the ground and his body facing up. Few meters away is a skateboard, deck up, grip tape down, the deck is a picture of a tiger eating a deer. Crouching few inches away from the body is a brunette, her hazel eyes with a hint of green gazed at the body slowly. Today she wore her boot cut jeans, and a yellow t-shirt under her brown velvet hug-me-tight blazer, her pink latex glove covered hands held the neck where she took a closer look. Haley and the blonde slowly approached the medical examiner and the body.

The coroner grabbed the right cheek of the boy's face, then she grab the left cheek "okay, hold on, this is going to be as painless as..." she thought for a second "...as how a dead person feels painless" she finished but before Haley and the blonde could laugh up a giggle, the sound of a neck cracking echoed throughout the park scaring a few birds away. "Now, that feels much better doesn't it" the coroner said patting the body on the head.

"Aww...Our Brooke would never change" the blonde shook her head at her friend. Brooke turns her head towards the voice.

"Why? Is Blondie jealous?" she smirked and stick out her tongue, and the blonde did the same.

"Okay cut it out you two" Haley said cutting in on their childish behavior "anyways, Peyton can you check the top of the ramp" Haley ordered

"Oh, and now she's in charge" Peyton said walking around the half pipe earning a giggle from Brooke and a glare from Haley.

"Brooke, when did he die?" Haley said crouching to get a closer look on the body

"Well, according to the guy who seriously needs some lypo...?" Brooke started getting a blank glare from Haley "...that found him, and considering the temperature of his body and the rigor mortis that's slowly setting in, I say around..." she said looking at her watch "three hours ago" Brooke finished.

"It's twelve am now, so he died at around nine pm" Haley confirms.

"That's right, and speaking of time I have to go, so come to my office at around one something and I'll give you the details" Brooke said packing her suitcase before motioning for the paramedics to pick the body up and leaving with them. Haley quickly took out her camera and took pictures of the blood pattern, and then she took a picture of the skateboard lying just few meters away from the blood.

"Haley!" the auburn hair girl heard her name, so she quickly look up to where it was coming from "found something" Peyton said from the tip of the slope. "Fingerprints, it's in an odd place, I found it by the rim of this slope"

"Okay let me bag some stuff first" Haley said getting up and put the skateboard into an extremely large bag, then she took out a palm size adhesive tape and lifted a piece of khaki color thread. After taking a few more pictures, she walked up to the tip of the half pipe where Peyton was. "Let me see" Peyton lead Haley to the rim, she pointed at the metal bar where skaters would grind in half pipe competition, the palm print was very unique as it was facing down, not up, that means someone was looking down from where Haley and Peyton were crouching at.

While Nathan took pictures around the crime scene and the body, Lucas went to check out the machine but a noise caught his attention and so did Nathan's, Lucas asks him to go back to what he was doing while he check it out, he walked towards the side of the photo booth where a picture popped out of the picture collection slot. Lucas took the picture and took a close examination of it. The picture had the victim straddle on top of a brunette female with messy hair while she kissed the female blonde who sat in the middle who has his arm around a shy female brunette.

"Interesting" Lucas muttered showing Nathan his discovery

"That just looks wrong" Nathan pointing at the shy brunette who was looking directly at the victim's crotch. "Why did it take so long to develop this?" Nathan asked curiously

"The machine could've been stuck, that usually happens if you use it over and over again" Lucas explains, apparent he knew a lot about photo booths, making Nathan more curious.

While Lucas and Nathan examine the photo, outside the pizzeria Felix smiled as he sees the familiar S.U.V pull up in front. The brunette steps out from the driver seat before approaching Felix, when she got closer she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh my god, Felix!" she said letting go "Long time no see, how are you?" she ask looking from head to toe and back up.

"It's just been two months and I'm fine, thanks for asking" he smirked "You don't look so bad yourself"

"It's been that long huh?" she paused "we should totally hang out one day" she continued earning a confused look from Felix.

"What about..." he asked pointing at the doorway

"Don't worry about him, he's not going to mind, besides, he still owes me after the whole 'how would I know Rachael would be there' fiasco" she shrugged "your not going get me drunk and you know, right?" she said glaring at Felix who smirked innocently "then he'll probably kill you" she laughed changing Felix's smirk into a forced smile "Oh my it has been so long" she said hugging him again, after letting go she continued "so what's going on here?"

"Well the waitress finds the body in photo booth and calls us, now the CSI's are doing their job" he explains to the brunette who doesn't seem to understand a word.

"Hmm...mhm" she nodded confused "I'll just go in, see you, noon at one. Don't you dare be late" she warned

Back inside the restaurant, around the photo booth stood Lucas and Nathan, still staring at the pictures, but now they decide to make fun of it.

"The girl's growing a moustache" Nathan's voice filled the small restaurant "maybe Tim would know him" he joked making Lucas chuckled interrupted by heels clicking towards them.

"Well, well, well" a husky voice interrupted their boy-time "two Scott in one room, am I lucky or what" she joked walking towards Lucas and Nathan. "What do have there?" the girl pointing at the photo Lucas' holding.

"Actually Three" Nathan muttered under his breath earning a glare from the female "hey Brooke" Nathan waved, Lucas chuckled at Nathan before staring into the eyes of the attractive young brunette, something about her just made Lucas have butterfly floating around his stomach, it made him weak to the knees and he loved every second of it.

"Whoa this is déjà vu all over again, me, photo booth, and Lucas..." she let her sentence trial.

"It does...Does it?" he answered "well, we could always relive it" he said facing Brooke lustfully. Nathan rolls his eyes and walked back into the photo booth noticing what was about to happen "and I don't believe I said hi" he said leaning his head towards the brunette leaving a small gap.

"I don't believe you have" the girl said closing the gap giving him a short lingering kiss before pulling back "but there _is _a body that I _do _have to check out" she said walking away, Lucas emotion change as Brooke walk closer to the small confine space, he hold her arm, restraining her from going inside

"You sure you're going to be okay in there?" Lucas asked seriously.

Brooke smile at Lucas for his concern before giving him a nod "Yeah, I'll be fine, besides, there's three hot guys that could always save me" Brooke smirked, before Lucas could let go he look into her eyes again, when he was sure that she's okay he let go and she slip off towards the photo booth. After hearing no scream or shouts Lucas held up the picture to his eyes to look at bottom photo.

Inside the photo booth Nathan is crouching down taking photos when Brooke suddenly stepped in holding a steel briefcase, she carefully finds a free space around the tight photo booth when she started to breath heavily.

'Calm down Brooke, calm down' it's just a photo booth; you've been here before, except there was Lucas, crap, crap. Okay... Deep breaths, deep breaths, just imagine Lucas or Chris Evans is here beside you, hold on, that'll just make the photo booth more enclose, forget it just imagine there is only Lucas inside the booth with you' Brooke thought stabilizing her breath intakes, Nathan stood up when he noticed Brooke breathing heavily.

"Claus-ter-whatever kicking in?" Nathan asked concern

Brooke look at Nathan after she calm down "Claustrophobia" she corrected "and yeah, I loathe it" she laughed looking at Nathan who crouched back down "What are you doing" Brooke ask putting her hand on her hip

"Just taking photos" Nathan said and Brooke nodded as she turn her gaze upon the body and gasp.

"Oh my..." Brooke manage to say, Nathan quickly ran to her side, camera in hand

"What? Should I call Lucas" Nathan said worriedly trying to get Lucas who seems to be taking far too much attention to the photo. Brooke tugged Nathan on the suit and pointed to the victim's face "what, you know her?"

"No, her..." Brooke gulp gripping tighter on Nathan's suit "her eye shadow doesn't match her outfit" Brooke said disgusted letting go of Nathan's suit. Nathan looks at her exasperated and let out a long huff before straightening out his ensemble. "What? Red eye shadow with turquoise dress, imagine Haley in that" Brooke said matter-of-factly

"Oh shit! I just saw the body moving" Nathan shouted pointing at the body, Brooke quickly crouch down towards the body, she quickly opens her briefcase and takes out her stethoscope and press the end against the body, hearing there was no heart beat she quickly stood up and saw that Nathan is gone instead Lucas walks in with his hand on his chin and a cheesy smile plastered on his face

"Haley in a turquoise dress with red eye shadow?" Lucas looking at her with his eyebrows rose.

"Well it was just term of sentence" Brooke said packing her stethoscope and taking out her gloves

"But last time you said Haley's was more of a fall" Lucas thought for awhile

"Lucas Scott, are you talking fashion, I thought you well" Brooke giggled making Lucas blush bright red "it's okay broody, I won't tell anyone" Brooke promised

"Never mind, so how did she die again?" he asked motioning at the victim, Brooke stood up and took out the knife and gave it to Lucas.

"She was stab, a few times I might add" Brooke said taking out her thermometer, she tap on it with her fingers a few times before pushing it into the skin where the kidney lay, Lucas winced as the thermometer went in, few seconds later she took it out and held it up at point view "95 degrees" she look at the thermometer "he's been dead exactly three hours ago" Brooke said putting the thermometer away.

"So he could've died at around nine to ten" Lucas said turning around spotting a turquoise purse with gold chain.

"Yeah, he could..." Brooke paused 'oh my goodness, here it comes again' she thought breathing heavier but few seconds later she calm down 'maybe not', Brooke shook her head before getting up to look over Lucas' shoulder "nice bag"

"yeah, but too bad it's evidence" he said taking out a maroon wallet, he flip the cover open and he took out her identification card "Kate Rickman" he paused "age 31" he stated "ah, here we go, address, maybe we can ask any family members where she got the bag" he said turning to look at Brooke who shoved him playfully.

"Just get back to work" she said smiling packing up, after she left, Lucas dug further into her bag, he found a lip stick, compact, and other facial necessities, but one out of the other came into view. He took it out and read the medicine container "Hormone Pills" he read under his breath. Lucas walked out from the photo booth where the paramedics were getting ready to take the body away; he moved his way towards Felix who was looking through his notes.

"Anyways, what did you find out from doc. Brooke?" Felix asked without turning away from his note book

"That the killer was here when the restaurant was opened" Lucas said "and she was stab a few times, Brooke might add"

"With?" Felix looked up and put his note book into his pocket.

"A table knife" Lucas explains looking around "where's Nathan?" he asked creasing his eyebrows.

"Bathroom"

Nathan went from toilet to toilet but in the end he couldn't find anything, he stepped towards the sink when a dark diluted liquid caught his eye, he opens his black metal briefcase and took out a cotton bud, he waved it against the blood and sealed it. He took one last glance at the toilet when something black from the ceiling vent caught his eye, he tip toed and open the vent when a black ski mask dropped down, Nathan picked it up and shoved it into a brown paper bag.

Lucas walked into the bathroom interrupting Nathan from labeling the brown paperback, but when he opens his mouth to ask, something caught his eye, he walk pass Nathan and towards the dual urinals, he examine the right one, then he examined the left one, he stretched out his hand towards Nathan who place a cotton bud on his palm, Lucas opens the cap and waved the bud against the yellowish-red substance, he sealed the bud and gave it to Nathan who bagged it, label it and place them with the others.

Haley examine the caretaker carefully, he was 5 feet 5 tall, wearing overalls and under it is a stained t-shirt, he has a five o'clock shadow but the rest of his face was covered by his cap, his tummy was sticking out and as Brooke put too words 'he seriously did need lypo surgery'

"Mr. Fisher, you found the dead body when?" Haley asked

"Ten, I usually lock up at nine but there was a phone call in my booth" he said but he notices Haley's look "it was my lawyer, he had a question about my spending habits, I haven't been earning a lot, there were a lot of vandalizing, and it cost to get these equipment repaired" he said

"I know how it is, urm... Mr. Fisher did you know the victim?"

"Yeah, little Mitchell, he's a regular always coming here to practice, he told me about his competition. This is a tragedy, he was going to the x-games you know, he and his brother, big Mitchell" he said a smile creeping into his mouth

"Big Mitchell, can you be more specific?" Haley asked

"Urm, yeah, Adrian Mitchell, they despised each other, they come to the park at stimulated times, one came in the afternoon, one came at night" he explained

"Which came when?"

"Johnson on afternoons, Adrian at night, but it was weird to see Johnson here in the evening, well I just thought he and his brother switch times"

"Thank you Mr. Fisher, that is all the information I need, thank you for letting us go through your park"

"Hey, don't thank me, I just didn't want to get arrested" he replied getting up from the wooded bench and walked away. Peyton walked towards Haley

"Get anything conclusive?" Peyton asked about the interrogation

"Yeah, but it just opened a whole new bag of questions"

Brooke stepped into a dark room, she turn on the lights to reveal a large room that had a Victorian feel with a pinch on modernisms, with the 10 feet high ceilings shaped like dome with arches around it, and Victorian lights hanging from above, on the end of the room are windows that reached from the bottom of the dome to the black granite floor, inside the room laid three autopsy tables in a row with overhead lights and plasma screen TV's around each, across the autopsy tables is the 10columsx6rows morgue fridge. Brooke walked pass the tables and went behind an opaque glass wall held together with two chrome poles on each side, when she walked out, she had on her black lab coat, with CSI: Tree Hill embroidered on it, with green scrubs underneath. Then she walked into the door next to the opaque glass wall, which clearly marked 'Cleaning Unit'.

"Hey Junk, where's Brooke?"

"She's cleaning up" Calvin 'Junk' Morretti or 'Garbage' as Brooke likes to call him, said, "just go on in" he said ushering them into the cleaning unit.

Lucas and Nathan walked into the cleaning unit to see an awful sight, Brooke holding an electric saw in one hand and a collarbone in another, wearing a now bloody black lab coat with bloody green scrubs underneath it and a bloody helmet ( supposedly protecting her face from blood spatter) and just blood all over the place.

"Are you sure this is the right place, and are you even sure if that's Brooke, I mean the Brooke I know hates blood." Nathan whispered sarcastically to Lucas

"Hey! I heard that, and this isn't even a real body, it's a dummy, but the blood is real, nobody in the department wanted to volunteer to be cut up, bastards." Brooke cursed to no one in particular putting down the saw on the tray and the collarbone into a bowl making the water inside the bowl turn red.

"You know, there's always me." Lucas reasoned making Brooke raise her left eyebrow at him before taking off her gloves and throwing it into a plastic labeled bio-toxic waste.

"Yeah, then you'll bail on me at the sound of the saw" Brooke said rolling her eyes taking off her helmet which made her tied up hair flow down and then taking off her lab coat revealing a half bloody green scrubs.

"Not if you wear that sexy lingerie that you love to wear" Lucas raised his eyebrow lustfully making Nathan choke.

"I'll be outside" Nathan said darting out of the room. Brooke stifled a laugh before going behind an opaque wall at the side of the room.

"I appreciate it to cut you up, but I bought that lingerie all the way from California, which I don't plan on going back again" Brooke said. Few seconds Brooke came from behind the opaque glass window wall wearing a brand new stainless black lab coat underneath the clothes she wore earlier. "Come on Lucas, there is body out there that has a disgusting taste of fashion sense" Brooke said disgusted pushing a chuckling Lucas into the next room which is the autopsy room.

"Thanks garbage, I'll take it from here" she said shooing the junior medical examiner. "Okay" she said putting on a pair of gloves "she was definitely stabbed" Brooke said pulling off the cover "depth is three inches which means that the knife sticking out of her body is the murder weapon"

"Cause of death?" Lucas asked

"good thing you asked" she answered "the knife was only stab three times, the first one was a deadly one as it is the one stab that cut off her pulmonary artery, the other two just severed the intercostals" Brooke explain, pulling the covers and covered the body

"Anything else?" Nathan asked

"Hold on" she replied reaching for her clipboard "mhmhmh... ahh yes" she said picking up a container containing a funny looking liquid "stomach contents, interesting" she said with eagerness in her eyes, she opens the container and took a sniff "alcohol" she stated putting the containers cap back on

"How do you know, you just to a whiff" Nathan asked questioningly

"It's on the clipboard smart ass" Brooke said showing him her clipboard "oh before I forget, this ink mark really got to me" Brooke raised the victim's hand up; she pointed at the stamp mark on the back of her arm. "Only one club in Tree Hill gives out stamp with a small L.O mark" she said putting down the hand carefully "Club Bombay, it's a ladies only club, now get out before I start going on a rampage" she said motioning her eyes at the saw

"Okay, okay we're gone" Nathan said pulling Lucas away but before Brooke could open her mouth to say something they were gone, so instead she let out a huff and pulled the covers over the victim's head

Peyton and Haley got out off the elevator and stepped into the, the brightly lit crime lab, the floors we're made of granite, the walls were made either out of glass or white painted cement, in the lobby sat a counter with a sign written 'Reception', around it were benches scattered around, they turned to their right to a narrow corridor that lead to two different doors on opposite side, a clear glass sliding one and a white wooden one, they walk into the clear glass door, the inside was brightly lit, in the middle sat a big table that lit up, around it were magnifying table lights, microscope, desktop, machines, and in one corner was a high desk where a black headed girl was looking through a microscope.

"Hey Anna, got anything from our skater boy?" Peyton asked the black headed girl, Anna took her eyes off the microscope and usher them towards it, Haley lean in and gaze into the microscope, a zoom in khaki fabric came into view on top of the fabric were some black particles, Haley took her eyes off the microscope and lean back so that Peyton can use it.

"That's the fabric I found caught on the half pipe, but what's the black particles." Haley asked curiously

"Thanks for asking Haley" Anna said walking around the table and towards the printer, she lifted a sheet of paper and walk back around, then she gave the paper to Haley, Peyton lean back and stood next to Haley "the black particles you were looking at are gun shot residue" Anna pointed out on the sheet of paper "what ever this item is, was in close contact with a gun" she finished when suddenly out of nowhere Jake came in

"Hey, we found the victim's address, you girls ready to go?" Jake asked, Haley glance at her watch

"I'm afraid not" Haley said with her eyes widening by the second "come on Peyton, we're late" she said dragging Peyton away from Jake

Brooke walked around her autopsy room for the twentieth, finally for the twentieth-one time she gave up and strutted towards the body; she pulled the covers over the victim's head and went into her office. Few minutes later the sound of footsteps interrupted Brooke who was in the middle of writing her report. She placed her report away and got up; she walked into the autopsy room to see Haley and Peyton standing in the middle with guilt covering their eyes.

"So what made you realize that the morgue actually exits?" Brooke asked putting her hand on her hip

"We're so sorry Brooke, it's just that we're were onto something" Haley apologized

"Or that we decide that trace is far more interesting than anatomy" Peyton said jokingly earning a glare from Haley

"Let's just get on with it" Brooke said grabbing her lab coat from the coat hanger in her office; she slid into the coat before ushering the two CSI's towards their body. "Okay we'll start with his leg" Brooke said pulling the cover to reveal the decease's shin that had a big scar on it "gun shot wound through his shin, broke his tibia, post-mortem" she said lifting up a shin bone from the tray, she grab it on both ends and twisted it, and 'pop', the bullet drop into the tray with a 'clang' sound, Brooke picked it up and passed it to Peyton "you guys might need this, from here it looks like a 8mm, but what do I know. Ballistic isn't in my area of expertise, the best person to ask would be Miss. Redhead" Brooke said sarcastically

"C.O.D?" Peyton said putting the bullet into a small brown envelope.

"Blunt force trauma to the head, his occipital lobe shattered, his neck broke and his whole body is just so brittle and broken, if my estimation's not correct someone threw him from that half pipe" Brooke said sadly raking the boy's hair. "I hope you put this suspect to justice, he should be ashamed" she said with anger filling her voice.

Nathan and Lucas turn towards a corner to reveal a room surrounded by glass, the room was completely white, and it looked like a disinfectant room in an asylum. In the middle of the room is a table filled with test-tubes, beakers, machines, LCD monitors and machines that has complicated names, next to the entrance a glass desk and behind it sat a male with ruffled hair reading playgirl. Lucas and Nathan stared at each other in disgust before they entered the DNA lab. Disturbed by the sound of the automated doors, the brunette jump out of his seat and jolted towards Nathan "it's about time you got here, I've been waiting for you since forever Yo" he enounced, Lucas look at him with his eyebrow crunched into a ball.

"Tim, you're not black, you know that right" Nathan expressed

"What!" Tim whined "here" Tim passed a piece of paper to Nathan "Brooke sent me the blood from the victim and I found something wrong with his chro-mo-somes" Tim rapped "she's a 26-26-36, dude"

"Tim just says our victim's a male" Nathan said making sense out of Tim,

"Wait, did you just say our victim's a male?" Lucas asked utterly confused, with both the case and Tim's language.

"Yeah, that's what..." Nathan started but his eyes jolted up "our victim's a Male!" Nathan exclaimed disgusted

"Not only that, I checked the saliva in the Vic's mouth and guess what, two are females and one of em' is a male" Tim said excited, Lucas and Nathan exchange glances.

"Oh, and the blood on the sink belongs to an unknown male, good news it matches the blood and the urine. Probably got it for slipping the knife" he reported. "Oh if you see Brooke, tell her she's fiiine for a twenty-seven year old, and don't forget to tell her 'The Tim' is single and looking for love" He drooled. Again Lucas and Nathan exchange glances.

"Dude, she's married!" Nathan said disgusted

A red headed girl walk towards a cage cabinet, inside it were neatly organized according to size, she took one from the cabinet and walked towards the shooting range at the back of the room, she closed the door behind her and turn on the blinds, she put in the cartridge clip in, she activated the extractor and pressed down the safety catch, she put down the gun and put on her earmuff, she held the berretta with her two palms, and began shooting at a target in front of her, she shot the crotch and smiled after the targets crotch disappeared she moved on towards it's head. After shooting for the sixteenth time, the clip ended. But before she could reach for the second cartridge clip for reload a knock on the door stopped her, she put down her gun and took off her earmuffs. She opened the blinds to see Peyton and Haley standing on the other side.

"And how may I help you?" The redheaded said walking in

"Hey Rachael, you see we have this case..." Haley started but Rachael cut in

"About a boy who died in a skate park" Rachael finished for Haley "but I don't see what that has to do with my area of expertise" she asked

"He got shot, but it was post-mortem. But we still need to know what kind of gun we're looking for" Peyton abbreviated quickly so that Rachael wouldn't waste anytime asking personal questions that might break Peyton or Haley's shell

Rachael pushes Peyton's bitterness out of her head as she sat behind her desk

"Show me" she said opening her palm out. Haley dug into her briefcase and took out a brown paper envelope and handed it to Rachael. She takes out the bullet and moves it to point view "got anything to match it with?"

"Well, we could give you the gun that might be the murder weapon, but we need the warrant to get it" Haley expressed

"What she means is can you just tell us what weapon may that bullet come from" Peyton cut in

Rachael looks at both of them

"Colt 45'" Rachael said quickly taking her outside caliper to measure the diameter of the bullet "8mm, it shouldn't be hard to find" she said putting everything down and rotating with the help of her chair towards her desktop. She starting typing the model, name, and diameter of the bullet in. few minutes later a list of names came out, without turning back she asked "what's the name of you suspect?"

"Try Adrian Mitchell"

"This is going to take a while, advice, I'll call you" The redheaded said shooing the girls out

Lucas walked along the corridor going through the reports from other cases, he had to stay back to confirm a CSI's leave, so instead he let Nathan get out on the field with Felix and hopes that it goes well. He turn to a corner and walk down the corridor into the trace department where Anna was busily examining evidence, Lucas knock on the doorframe catching her attention, she looked up from what she was doing and noticed Lucas.

"Oh, hey Lucas" she said surprised

"Busy?" He asked vaguely

"Not really, are you here for the pizzeria case?" she riposted

"Yes, actually I am, just wondering if you were done analyzing our evidence."

"Actually I just finished, hold on" she said reaching for the pile of files, she took the top one a passed it to Lucas. He took it from the brunette and read it vicariously "the urine you found has no traces of hormonal elements, and the ski mask found in the toilet vent has a piece of hair, black, I transfer it to D.N.A and came back with unknown male, matches the urine, and blood both from the urinal and sink" she stated. "And the fingerprints you found, came to a George Fisher, he was caught in a middle of a bank robbery last year"

"Thanks" he said with thoughts surrounding his mind.

Jake, Peyton, and Haley stopped in a the side of the road just in front of one-story house, the shrubs were wilting, and the grass were brown, the leaves were falling due to the season called fall, the threesome walked along rigid the pathway towards the front door, Jake reached out to knock on the worn off door. Few second later a lady who had her hair tied into a ponytail with a bit of gray hair growing from the sides, she look at Haley and Peyton.

"Who are you people?" she yelled offensively

"Mrs. we're from THPD, this two are from the Crime Scene Investigators department" Jake stated flashing his badge

"I already paid my bills, and my insurance, and I didn't do anything illegal" she retorted

"Its okay ma'am, is it okay if we come in, there is something we have to tell you" Jake asked carefully

The woman took a look around the house nervously before facing Jake, "I'm sorry officer but that cannot be arrange"

"Mrs. Mitchell, It's about your son" Haley blurted out, the woman's eyes widen "Johnson Mitchell" Haley confirm

"Jay" the woman said cupping her mouth "come on in, come on in" she said ushering them to the small living room, she insisted they sit on the floral couch, after Jake, Peyton and Haley sat on the floral chair, the woman sat on the matching arm chair next to them "you know where Jay is, I've been looking for him, his brother wouldn't tell me, they've been fighting since their father left, it's just so sad" the woman said, Haley got up and crouch next to the lady

"Mrs. Mitchell, this is going to come hard." Haley paused putting her hands on the woman's, she hated doing this but it's part of their job, "Johnson died yesterday" she said calmly, the woman squeezed Haley's hand tightly and cried, the door in the corner of the room opened and a boy peeped through it, but when he recognized the extra guest he quickly closed the door and locked it

"Mrs. Mitchell, is you other son home" Peyton asked quietly earning a nod from the lady

"That's his room, the one opposite is Jay's" she averred, she look at Haley "can I see him" she asked sobbing

"Yes, yes you can, our Medical Examiner is expecting you" she said comforting the woman

"Ma'am is it alright if we have a look around your sons' room and maybe have a talk with Adrian too" Jake said kindly

"Urm... Sure, but I don't think Adrian would be a great help, they never communicate, it's usually quiet" she said.

"We'll take that in-note, thank you for your co-operation Mrs. Mitchell"

Felix and Nathan look up at the big neon sign planted on top of the building 'Club Bombay' Nathan and Felix look at each other disgusted before opening the two giant metal doors, once inside Felix glance around, in the middle of the club is circular dance floor, and a small balcony overlooking the dance floor is the D.J booth, and at the end of the club is a bar. Behind it is a muscular person with fake long blonde curls and silicone boobs whose drying a plate with a napkin, Nathan and Felix walked towards the bar

"Misters? I'm sorry but this club is for ladies only" she said with two big muscular men circulating around Nathan, and Felix

"And they're allowed" Nathan joke earning sounds of knuckle cracks which surrounded the club.

"Felix Tagarro from THPD, this is Nathan Scott from CSI, we like to speak to you, alone" he emphasized, the bartender shooed the bodyguards and put away the plate and napkin

"What do you want officers?" he said with a hint of bitterness in his tone

"We like to ask you some questions about a certain someone who may have come to this club" Felix said vaguely

"Okay. Ask away Officers" he emphasized

"Do you know her" Nathan asked sliding a photo on the bar towards the bartended

"Yeah, Kate, she's a regular, always leaving with at least one woman by her side, yesterday she got three, I don't know how she does it but it's amazing" the bartender said with a glint in his eye.

"You mean three males?" Felix asked

"Like I said, no males allowed, females only. If any male comes in they get kicked, club policies" he said motioning at the sign stating if any male ever come in, their face would be burnt.

"And you..." Felix tried to find words to construct

"The policies doesn't say transvestites, so if you officer dress as ladies, I would have given you drinks on the house" the bartender said. "And Miss Rickman" he said pointing at the picture "is a transvestite that loves girls" he said

"I see, do you happen to know any of the three women Kate left with" Felix asked

"Let's see" he said taking out a book "this is my ledger of my regulars, I write down all the names of the people they leave with, security reasons, it's also in our policy" he said flipping the pages "ah here we go, Kate Rickman, Donna Peters , ah... Sand flies Motel, Joanna Grey, and Caitlin Price, no given address. I'm sorry" he said closing the book

"Can we have the book for evidence?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, sure, but be sure to bring it back safe and sound, it's very important, especially in situations like this" he said

"Sure, but before we go, there's another souvenir we want, and we want to keep it" Felix asked

"Okay my bar, is your bar" the bartender told him

"is your DNA mine too" Felix asked "your bodyguards as well" he added

"You think my men may have something to do with this?" she laughed "well whatever you think" she said opening her mouth so that Nathan can collect his DNA.

Suddenly while Lucas was walking a petite blonde from a dark room waved his hand in the air trying to get Lucas's attention, Lucas place his glance at the young boy who motioned for him to come in, Lucas walked into the dark room, in one corner the of the room is a big touch screen T.V that sat perfectly in front of a desktop, The young boy lead Lucas towards the other side of the room, there were three flat screen monitors surrounding two keyboards and a chair and in one corner were audio video machines.

"What's up Mouth?"

"It's a good thing I caught you, there's something I need to show you" he said rewinding the video with his equipment "it's the surveillance Felix found from the pizzeria"

"I thought the surveillance didn't show anything conclusive" Lucas said, Mouth pushed a chair towards making Lucas sit on the chair, Mouth pulled an extra chair and sit next to Lucas. He pressed play and they both sat there watching the surveillance. It showed the three girls walking into the restaurant; they both sat in a booth in one corner, after a few seconds a figure sat behind them. Few seconds later without anything weird going on Lucas looks at Mouth questioningly

"Urm... Mouth, nothing's going on" Lucas said

"oh, right, I thought you wanted to watch the whole video" Mouth said fast forwarding the surveillance before playing the video quickly, one of the girls excuse herself and walked towards the table behind them, she started chatting with the figure, then the figure started to get aggressive, but when he notice the girls in front he stopped, he dragged the girl out and paid for his meal, they never came back, slowly the two girls left one by one, leaving Kate drinking her coke, after she finished the figure came back but walked out of the surveillance view, few seconds later Kate got up from her seat and walked out of camera view and into the photo booth. Mouth fast forward the video and played it again, the figure walk into the toilet and never came out. Mouth stopped the video, when suddenly Brooke came into the room.

"Hey Mouth, have you seen..." she asked noticing the figure next to Mouth "...Lucas, okay never mind" she said turning to face Lucas "Okay, I kinda forgot to tell you something during my show and tell" Brooke told Lucas

"What?"

"Well, so I was cleaning the body and I checked her anatomy since its procedure and I found her..." she started

"Urm... Brooke, cheery, we talked about bringing work home" he said disgusted, he has always respected Brooke's occupation and what she does but he cannot stand it when she talk about other people's anatomy.

"Urm... Lucas, Broody, we're not at home" Brooke said matter-of-factly. "Okay, I'm continuing, so I check her anatomy and found..." she started again but got cut off by Mouth who was noticing Lucas' uncomfortable position.

"She's a male" he finished for Brooke

"Oh, you know" she said shocked "well, then why am I telling you" she laughed, "oh, here, this is the tox report from your victim" she said stated giving Lucas a piece of paper "there was a big amount of hormone pills, well we all know why" she said moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Hey, are you going to visit Jimmy today" Mouth asked Brooke and Lucas

"I'm sorry, I have a lunch date with Felix" Brooke said apologetically earning a quizzically look from Lucas

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" Lucas asked crunching his brows at Brooke in a lamentable manner

"Well, I was going too, after you've solve your case" she said "and besides, your closer to Jimmy Evans, than I was" she reasoned begging like a little girl, earning a look from Lucas "come on Lucas, he's been teaching at Boot Camp for two months, I haven't met him for that long and weren't you begging for some macho man time, here's your chance" Brooke pleaded turning on her puppy dog eyes

"Okay, okay" Lucas caved "come here" he said hugging Brooke "but when you come back, we are still playing strip pool" he whispered into her ears as he let her go.

"Deal" she said giving him a kiss, she waved goodbye to Mouth before leaving

"So are you coming?" Mouth asked after Brooke left

"Yeah, of course I wouldn't miss it for the world." Lucas answered

Peyton and Jake search around Johnson's room for anything made of khaki, for the past few minutes, they narrow it down to two khaki pants and one khaki jacket until Haley walked in.

"Find anything?" She said examining their finding

"Besides clothing wear, no" Peyton said taking out a filter paper, and an atomizer from her briefcase, she pass over the filter paper around the first pair of khaki slacks, after she's sure she wiped every part she sprayed the atomizer on the filter paper but nothing happens "no G.S.R here" she said taking a new piece of filter paper and rub it around the second pair of khaki slacks, she spayed the atomizer and again nothing happen, she repeated the same process for the jacket and again nothing happen "no signs of Gun Shot Residue anywhere, we better move on to his brother" Peyton said packing up.

Jake, Haley, and Peyton surrounded the door on the opposite side, Jake knock on it once but no one answer, he knocked on the wooden door again and like the first time there was no answer. Mrs. Mitchell walked towards the three CSI's

"Let me" she said knocking on the door softly "Adrian its mommy, these officers want to talk to you. Its very important" she said softly through the door, few seconds later the door opens and a head peeped out of it, a male in his twenties with a fauxhawk haircut. "Adrian dear, these people are going to ask some question, please cooperate honey" she said in a sickly manner.

"Hi Adrian, my name is Detective Jake Jaglieski, this is Peyton and Haley, we are just going to ask questions for your alibi, that's it, do you understand" Jake explains earning a simple nod " good. Where were you on Wednesday, the 1st, at nine pm?" Jake asked carefully

"I was out with a friend" he answered simply

"And where exactly did you go?" he asked

"The..." the young adult paused "docks"

"okay, according to theses notes, the caretaker of the skate park says you usually go to the skate park around those time" Jake questioned

"Yeah, I do, but I switch my bro, because I promise my friend we go to the docks" he retorted "anymore question officers" he asked smartly

"yes, do you mind if we have a look around your room..." Jake started but got cut off by Mrs. Mitchell

"Officers please leave" she said softly

"Mrs. Mitchell, we're just about to...

"Officers! Leave!" she said angrily "one of my son is gone, I'm not about to lose another, Leave! Now!" she yelled

"One question, what's the name of your friend, just to check your alibi" Jake asked quickly hoping the boy would answer

"Luther Ackley he lives..." he tried

"That's enough, leave!" she hit the wall with her palms making Haley jump.

"Thank you for your cooperation Adrian and Mrs. Mitchell" Haley finished sadly leaving with Peyton and Jake. When they reached the car Peyton's phone rang, she looks at the caller I.D and quickly picks it up

"Hey, you got the results... hmmhmm...okay hold on" she says moving the cellular phone away from her face "There's no Colt 45' under Adrian Mitchell" Peyton told the threesome. Haley looks away from the crowd for a second before facing Peyton

"Ask her to try Luther Ackley" she answered, Peyton moves the phone back to her ear

"Try Luther Ackley" she said "okay, we'll be there" she finished hanging up, she puts her phone in her pocket and looks at Haley and Jake "where to next

Felix and Nathan pulled up in a tacky motel, the wall were green in color, the doors to each room were red, even the sign was tacky. They walked towards the main office and knocked on the window to catch the owner's attention

"Yes" he answered the two officers quickly after noticing Felix's badge

"We're looking for a Donna Peters" Felix asked

"Hold on" the owner said taking out his notebook

"Ah here we go, room 203, upstairs. Third door to the right from this stairs" he answered them nicely

Felix and Nathan walk slowly to room 203 and rang the doorbell, few seconds later a woman with dark brown hair opened the door

"Hey boys, what can I do for ya'" she said in a Manhattan accent.

"Miss Peters?" Felix asked "I'm detective Felix Taggaro, this is CSI Nathan Scott. There are some questions we would like to ask you about Kate Rickman" he asked

"Okay... what's going on" she asked

"She was murder yesterday night, in Joey's Pizza" Felix stated carefully earning a gasp

"Oh my goodness, please come in" she said ushering them to the available chairs across the bed

"ma'am, can you answer a few questions" Nathan asked kindly

She let out a few gasp and a few sobs before sobering "sure."

"Would you like a glass of water before we start?" Nathan asked

"Sure" she said between sobs "thanks"

Nathan got up and went to mini bar; he opened the bottle of water before pouring it into the available glass. He walked back and gave it to Donna before sitting back down.

"Miss Peters, can you tell us everything that happened from the time you met up to the time you left" Felix asked

"Urm... well we met up at Club Bombay..." Donna explains

(Flashback)

Donna Peters walks into the club and sat down on the nearest booth, she gave the half-dressed waitress her order, before scoping the dance floor. Out of the blue, a bottle blond recognized as Kate Rickman sits down next to Donna and lean in towards her ear.

"I've been scoping you, come sit with us" she whispered into her ears motioning at the two other people sitting in a little corner. Donna motioned to the bartender that she was changing places; he nodded and went back to working. Donna joined the table and started engaging a conversation with the shy brunette.

(End Flashback)

"I knew he was cross dresser right away, he was shy and stuff, but I knew he came to these things to check out girls, I don't blame him especially since he was so shy" Donna explains "So after we chatted, Caitlin seemed agitated when she saw this scruffy looking figure walk into the club, I guess he didn't know the policy because he got kicked out" she tells the officers slowly "anyways later Cailtin had this idea to go to the Joey's Pizza, since Kate and Joanna got drunk, for both of them as males, I was surprised" Donna said, obviously knowing about Kate's secret.

"What happen when you guys got to the pizzeria?"

"Well, we all got on our separate cars and one by one, we arrived"

(Flashback)

Donna, Kate, Caitlin, and Joanna went into the pizzeria together; the host led them to the booth near the photo booth and took their orders. An hour later Donna suggested they take a photo in the photo booth they all agreed and piled into the photo booth.

They each took risqué pictures, then the second round they took funny pictures, it wasn't until the third time they used the photo booth but wasn't able to collect their photo because somehow the machine was stuck. The girls brushed it off their shoulders and went back to their seat. Caitlin notices the man sitting behind them, and walks towards him, they yelled at each other in hushed tones, when suddenly he grabbed her arm and started yelling "don't fck with me btc.." he let the word trail when he noticed Donna, Kate and Joanna staring at him. He stooped and grabbed Caitlin's hand and fled from the restaurant.

(End Flashback)

"We were shocked; I mean we've never seen a man so rude before. So after that we ran from the restaurant, but surprisingly she and the guy was gone. Joanna called the cops and she left to file the report. So it was just me and Kate, we chatted, mostly about Caitlin and the scruffy man but in the end one of us had to leave, so I did."

"What happed to Joanna?" Nathan interrogate

"She didn't call either of us after she left, but we could tell he was pretty stressed about the whole Caitlin thing. We don't even know if he filed the report at all" Donna finished

"Urm... Miss Peters do you happen to know where Caitlin Price or where Joanna Grey lives?"

"I don't know about Joanna, but I know Caitlin and her husband owns this practice in orangewood way" she riposted "if I'm not wrong, I think it's called 'Price Laws'" she told them

"Okay, thank you for your cooperation miss Peters. But can we take you DNA for analysis" Felix asked as Nathan pulled out a unused cotton bud

"No problem, anything for Kate, he was a good person. I just hope you put this criminal to justice" she said while Nathan move the cotton bud around her mouth, he sealed it, labled it and put it away.

"We'll do anything we can ma'am" Nathan comforted before leaving with Felix tailing behind. Felix opened his cell phone and dialed.

"Hey Felix, how'd it go?" the person on the other line asked

"Fine, your brother handled this pretty well" Felix told him earning a chuckled

"Good, so what are you calling me for, because I doubt this phone call is about how well Nate did" Lucas said earning a chuckled from Nate

"Nah, just wanted to ask you to look into Joanna Grey, one of our suspect, she may have filed a report for witness in an assault"

"Okay, let me check with Tony" Lucas told him. "See you later"

Lucas hanged up his phone and walked towards the other wing of the department; he walked through the two main doors and met up with Tony Battle, sergeant at arms.

"Sergeant Battle" Lucas hollered

"Supervisor Scott, how may I help you?" Tony Battle replied giving Lucas manly handshake

"Okay, we have a suspect who _may_ have filed for a witness in a 415" Lucas explains "Joanna Grey, we're looking for an address" He finished

"Okay, hold on I see what we have" he said asking the nearest desk sergeant to search for filed reports, a minute later the desk sergeant shook his head signaling a 'no' "I guess your suspect didn't file for a report" he told Lucas. Lucas wanting to thank Tony but stopped

"Hold on; he could be a male" Lucas explain getting queer looks from everybody around the department "cross-dresser..." Lucas trialed

Anna search through the folders when a piece of evidence fell out, she picked it up and read the description before slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand, how could she have forgotten. She carefully takes the picture out of the zip bag, she place the picture in the scanner and looks at the monitor in front of her. The scanner scanned the picture and appeared zoomed in the computer, she zoomed out and clicked crop. The computer responded by cropping the individual picture, Anna picked the picture where you could see the four women clearly, she pressed match and slowly one by one the picture are matching to the picture in their database. About a minute later only one picture matched their database and it clearly read out Jerry Guild, age 32, and a picture of a male with short messy dark brown hair and it was similar to the picture of the shy brunette in the photo booth's photograph. Anna looked around her room for her phone but then she caught a glimpse of Brooke walking pass her office, she quickly yelled her name and of course being Brooke, she responded quickly, she whip into the door nearly spilling the coffee she was holding.

"You yelled?" Brooke asked quickly

"Hey Brooke, sorry to catch you on the wrong time" She apologized

"Nah, my shifts over, juts getting a cup of coffee so I can finish those stupid reports" she explain "so what do you want from me again?" Brooke asked

"Lucas" Anna said straightforwardly earning a sarcastic chuckled from Brooke

"Yeah, sure, in your little fantasies about him" Brooke teased "but that's a good one" she told her

"I meant, I need you to call Lucas" Anna retry

"Oh, I knew that" Brooke said taking out her cell phone and dialed '1' before passing it to Anna.

Lucas trailed his question when his cell phone started ringing he looks at the caller I.D and smile "And how is the prettiest girl in the whole of North Carolina" Lucas asked to the other line earning glares from the department, he was starting to get agitated with these people.

"Thanks Lucas, but I don't think that was meant for me" Anna replied bushing into the phone

"Huh, yeah I thought you were..." Lucas wondered "never mind, so why do you have Brooke's phone?" asked curiously

"Never mind about that, I found one of the evidence and match them to our database, and guess what I've got" she paused before speaking again "a Jerry Guild, he filed for a report for witness to an assault" she finished "Lucas you there" she asked when nobody answered

"Urm... Yeah hey, can you help me check for addresses" Lucas asked

"Sure, urm... 182, Windstead Drive." She reported

"Kay, thanks Anna" Lucas answered hanging up before dialing to Felix

Haley and Peyton walk through the corridor but they stopped they saw Brooke seated on the available stool inside the Trace Lab sipping on her cup of coffee, she spotted Haley and Peyton giving them a wave, apparently she's forgiven Haley and Peyton for the whole 'you forgot about the autopsy!'

"Where you guys headed off to?" they managed to hear Brooke say

"Ballistics" Haley told Brooke who replied them with a groan. After their encounter with Brooke they walked towards the ballistic department where Rachael was playing solitaire on her computer.

"Hey Rachael" Haley said interrupting the redhead. Rachael got up and passes a piece of paper to Haley

"That's your results on the infamous gun" she said picking up her nail filer

"So Luther Ackley does own a Colt 45'" Haley said aloud

'Knock, knock'

Felix knocked on the worn-off door, suddenly a car pulled up in the driveway, and coming out of it is a timid male.

"Mr. Guild?" Felix asked "we're from the Crime Scene Investigation department and we're here about the death of Kate Rickman" he stated flashing his badge at him, the timid male dropped his groceries

"Kate...Kate..." he stutter "...'s dead?" he finished looking sadly at Nathan and Felix "urm... Come in officers, come in" he said picking up his groceries and usher them inside his small but comfortable house. "please sit, he said motioning at the plaid couch before disappearing into the kitchen area. He came back holding a box and sat down. "As CSIs I think you know what I do at night" he giggled opening the box revealing the clothes he wore in the pictures

"Yeah, but Mr. Guild, we're just here to ask questions" Nathan asked uncomfortably

"Oh, right, of course, please begin" he said closing the box and putting it aside

"When was the last time you saw Kate" Felix asked

"At the pizzeria, just like Donna and Caitlin" he stated out

"What did you do after you filed for report"

"Are you kidding, nothing, you guys kept me in there for hours I left at twelve" He explains "truth, you don't believe me you could ask that sergeant , Sergeant Battles is it" he finished

"Yeah, did you notice anything strange about the group" Nathan asked

"Well not the first three hours, but then Caitlin went to the booth behind us and this guy started to get aggressive I lied about going straight to the police station though, I came back home, change, then headed to the police station to file for a report" he explains

"Mr. Guild is it okay if we collected your DNA?" Nathan asked politely holding out the cotton bud

"Where are you sticking that into?" he asked scared

"Into your mouth, we're just going to rub it around you mouth walls" he explains

"Will it hurt?"

"No, it won't Mr. Guild" Nathan chuckled carefully placing the cotton bud into the timid brunette's mouth, he rub the bud against the mouth's cheek before capping it. "Thank you very much Mr. Guild" Nathan thanked him labeling the sealed cotton bud

"No problem, please send my condolences to Kate" he says to Nathan and Felix as they left.

The door to the bungalow opened and peeped out of the door is a man, well built, grey hair, clenched jaw and broad shoulders. For an old man, he's a stud, if he wasn't wearing the apron.

"Luther Ackley?" Jake asked flashing his badge

"Yes, come in, I was just cooking dinner, we're having ribs" he said grinning. He reminded Haley of Dan.

"Mr. Ackley we're here about a crime scene" Haley said aloud

"Yeah, I saw the badge; don't tell me CSI's don't eat lunch?" He said pushing them in, now this guy really creep Haley out, he was really liked Dan, maybe they've met, but Haley restrained herself to ask. He lead them to the dining room before going into the kitchen, he opens the window that overlooked the dining room. "So tell me are you allergic to anything, celery, carrot..." he asked raising the different assorted food

"Urm...we don't really have time to eat Mr. Ackley" Haley explained

"Well of course you do" he said coming to the dining room giving each of the officers a plate of stuffed lemon with carrot and celery on guacamole dip.

"Luther Ackley, owner of 'Amber' the restaurant in 2543 sheerwood" he introduce "I'm also the executive chef there" he explain getting uncomfortable glares from the officers "and you guys are here because..." he trailed

"You own a gun Mr. Ackley?" Jake asked

"Yes, I do own a gun." He paused "why do you want to see it?" he asked

"Yes, it was use in a crime yesterday" Jake told him

"That cannot be, I haven't took it out, ever, well..." he thought "Nope, never in my life" he laughed "want to move on to main course" he asked motioning at the plates when the front door opened, "in the dining room Lu" Luther hollered. A boy about who was about the age of 18 walk into the dining room. Peyton elbow Jake towards the khaki backpack slung around the younger version of the chef's shoulder.

"Hey pop" he said hugging his dad before noticing the three guest, he almost stumbled when he saw them "Hey pop, are these your friends?" he asked his old man

"This is my son Luther Ackley jr. he is going to be like his old man one day" he announced aloud to the three uncomfortable officers "aren't you?" he questioned proudly, Haley was now creeping out.

"Yeah, I'm already enrolled into 'Le Cordon bleu'" the eighteen year old said half as proud as his father

"That's wonderful Mr. Ackley, but about the..." Haley started but she was rudely interrupted by the older Ackley

"Of course, son can why don't you get ready for our annual father and son cookout" he said patting his son on the shoulder "I'll show these guys to my study" he told his son who froze on his spot when he caught site of Peyton's badge

"Yeah, I'll do that" he said forcing a smile.

"Okay, this way" Mr. Ackley said leading them towards his study.

Felix and Nathan followed as Caitlin's assistant assist them towards Caitlin's office, she opened the door and ushered them to the seats in front of the mahogany desk, behind it sat a sophisticated blonde who welcomed the two officials with a comforting smile.

"Welcome to 'Price Laws'" she said in a cheesy welcoming way "what can I do for you, Mr. Taggaro and Mr. Scott?" he questioned fixed on her cheesy smile

"Actually, Mrs. Price we're here about the death of Kate Rickman" Nathan said "and we would like you to answer some questions" he finished, the blonde's smile dropped and her eyes started watering.

"Excuse me, could... could you repeat that" she asked as her voice got shaky

"Mrs. Price..." Felix started

"Caitlin is fine" she corrected

"Caitlin, we know that you associated with someone right before the murder and that the unknown male got aggressive" Felis explains "is that true" he questioned

"Urm... I'm sorry officers, but I don't know what your talking about." She retorted

"Mrs... Caitlin, we have some footage of you talking to a stranger, and that you left with this stranger" Nathan told her taking out a video still of her being dragged out by a male figure

"Yes, I did associated with a someone, definitely not a stranger, he's a client who wasn't happy with the results of his case, he got aggressive, but I didn't get hurt at all, he decides to pull me out of the restaurant for a little chat, that's it" she explaines

"That's not really conclusive, since one of the witness said, when they left the pizzeria to see what was going on, you disappear, and same goes for the stranger" Felix paused "Ma'am you are the only one who got a good look of this guy, if you give us any information, we might catch him" he told her

"I'm sorry, but I'm telling you the truth, if you don't mind officers but my next client should be arriving soon" she said in a frustrated tone when suddenly the door to her office opened nd stepped in a male with jet black hair, in a pin stripe suit and a bandage around his hand.

"Honey, you ready we're having Chinese" he hollered but stopped when he sees the two guest

"Roger, this is a bad time, as you can see I'm all tied up" she said passing an apologetic look towards him

"Yes, I can see that" he said with a hint of bitterness in his tone "call me when you're ready" he finished

"How'd you get that cut Mr. Price?" Nathan asked looking suspiciously at the bandage

"Oh, I was cooking dinner last night, and well the knife slipped" he said "now can I have some alone time with my wife" he told them

"Actually, we're just about to leave" Felix said getting up "but there's one thing we need to take before we go, and surprisingly we have a warrant to go with it" he said opening a piece of folded paper and laid it straight on the mahogany desk. She picked it up and read it

"You want my DNA?" she said aloud "fine if it'll clear my name" she said impatiently

"And yours too" Nathan said walking up to the male with a cotton bud in one hand

"I have a name, and its Roger Price, attorney at law for 'Price Laws'!" he said angrily "but I don't think that contract says that you can take MY DNA!" he yelled

"Oh, but it does say the whole building" Felix smirked.

"Can you open your mouth Mr. Price" Nathan asked as he try to get the cotton bud into the suspect mouth, with no response Nathan grabbed the man by his cheeks and forced open his mouth earning gasp from Caitlin "You don't want to open mouth! I'll force it open" Nathan said loudly while Felix try to pull his hand away, when Nathan decide to let go, the brunette cursed

"I'm Pressing Charges!" he yelled at Nathan "your going to jail for this, trust me!"

"It was here yesterday!" Luther Ackley yelled strutting around his room in the look for his revolver "I'm sorry" he says straightening himself out "But it looks like it isn't here"

"Mr. Ackley do you happen to know who might have been in here lately, like maybe a maid or a client" Jake asked

"No, I don't have a maid, or a servant... and all my clients sees me at the restaurant" he told them "but I don't know, I don't spend much time here in the house" he stated "I'll ask my son, he may know, he spends most of his time here with his skater buddies. Hold on, I'll get him, he should be here by now anyways, what's taking him so long" The old stud said leaving the study and into the living room. He ask the three CSI to stay put as he went up but Peyton insisted on going up with him "sure, but don't touch the painting they're precious" he said in a sarcastic manner. Once they reached the room and realized it was empty the older Luther cursed. Peyton caught site of the khaki bag on the bed

"Mr. Ackley, do you mind if we look around your son's room?" Peyton asked

"Yeah sure, feel free to look everywhere" he said pulling out his cellular phone

"Thank you Mr. Ackley, let me escort you to find your son" Jake said leaving the two CSI to investigate. Once the two male were gone Haley and Peyton got to work. Haley investigates the bag and Peyton searches the room. Haley dug around the bag, but everything inside were just school books and school stuff. She took one last check before taking out a piece of filter paper, she rub it around the bag before taking the atomizer and spraying its contents onto the filter paper. Slowly the filter paper turns blue

"Peyton!" Haley said catching her partner's attention "we have a positive for Gun Shot Residue" Haley told her. "How about you?"

"I think I found some blood" she said pulling a pair of 'Vans checkered shoes' out that had a drop of red substance. Peyton takes out a cotton bud from her case and rub it against the red drop, she takes out bottle and squeeze a few drops onto the bud and slowly it turn pink "positive for blood" she reported aloud when Jake came in

"We found him, guess where he is" he asked without any response "The Mitchell house!" he told them, you find anything conclusive.

"Yeah conclusive to get an arrest warrant" Haley said motioning at her and peyton's evidence

"Then we'll catch him" Jake said with determination

A blonde headed man sat opposite a jet black haired man, sitting on metal chairs in an average size room, the walls were made of soundproof material and on one side of the room implanted a 4x5 wide two-way mirror.

"Mr. Price, do you know why you're here?" Lucas questioned staring at the brunette in front of him. Lucas slid the picture of Kate Rickman's dead body on the alloy table towards the suspect. The lawyer blinked at it once before turning away in disgust

"Why are you showing me that picture, I don't even know who she is, look buddy, I know my rights, and showing me this picture is against it" he retorted

"Mr. Price, you murdered this young women, didn't you?" Lucas asked pointing at the picture before sliding a few out from the file he's holding, "and that's the murder weapon you use to kill her with" he said pointing at the picture of the table knife "and this, this is the place you where you killed her" he said pointing at the picture of the photo booth "and this is the ski mask you hid your identity with, isn't it?" Lucas said starting to get agitated

"Look officer, I don't know what your talking about but I'm going to need a lawyer for this" he said trying to leave the room but someone beat him to the door, it was Nathan and a piece of paper in one hand.

"Got the lab results" he smirked passing it to Lucas, he grabbed it and read it, again Nathan took out another pecie of paper and gave it to Lucas "and a confession from Mrs. Price herself" Nathan said giving it to Lucas who read it and in seconds a smile crept onto his lips.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere, with or without a lawyer we can still pin you for this" he said ushering the lawyer back to his seat. Nathan left the interrogation room leaving the two to battle it out. "Let's have a little chat, shall we" he said pulling a chair for himself

Police cars surrounded the young adult just meters away from the house, he threatened to shoot one of the officers but at the site of his father and the future that flashes before him he stopped, he couldn't do it. The chef wannabe dropped his weapon and surrender immediately. The swat team got off their truck and surrounded the

"Put your hand on your head and don't move" yell the African-American suited in the official Swat team uniform "Luther Ackley Jr., You have the right to remain silence" he said cuffing the male "anything you do or say, we'll be use against you in the court of law" he told him bringing him towards the squad car "if you don't have a lawyer, one will be appointed to you" Skills finish putting the suspect into the squad car, head first.

"I'm pressing charges against that idiot! You should hire better people" the brunette yelled

"Well if it'll make you better that idiot is my brother" Lucas told him, and the suspect immediately shut up "let's start shall we, I want to ask for your motive, but I think I already know that, it was jealousy wasn't it?" Lucas asked him earning a snicker from the lawyer

"Yeah right, me and Caitlin, jealous" he paused to laugh "we despise each other, we sleep in separate beds, hell separate rooms for that matter, and the most interesting part about our screw up relationship is, when we go out in public we act like America's sweethearts, and I'm talking about in front of family, friends, neighbors, postman, and the list goes on" he paused "we have a screaming match basically everyday, if there isn't one then that day is either odd or the other person is out partying" he finished "I got married really young, and I regret it day by day, 25 isn't the right age, I hope you don't follow in my footsteps, love doesn't last" he told Lucas, Lucas swear that one time he actually wanted to hide his left ring finger from this guy.

"So what's it then, why'd did you kill a woman for nothing?" Lucas asked

"Maybe if you thought abit longer, I didn't kill her" he told the blonde

"Then explain your blood on the murder weapon, or the blood on the sink, or the blood on the urinals?" Lucas pressed

"Well what can I say, my blood is famous" he says smartly

"Don't try to be smart with us, do you even know who we are, we're CSI's, Crime Scene Investigators, we're a team that tracks down people like you with the help of forensics, people like you who kill for pleasure just to fit their needs, jealousy, rage, anger, stressed... and all you have to do is take a life and you'll be happy"

"Hey, look at it this way, we live we die" he riposted "that's the purpose of life, god bring us to this world so we can die" he explained

"Yeah, better others than yours huh?" Lucas asked "so what's the big motive huh, what's the point of killing a transvestite" Lucas continued

"That's the point, you said it right there" he said cynically

"What, he's a transvestite so that's why you're jealous?" Lucas asked "oh wait or is it that you had a relationship with this woman and didn't know she was man?" Lucas retorted raising his eyebrows "you're going away for good, trust me on that" Lucas told him motioning for the officers to take him away. They came in and cuffed him

"You'll pay for this, and so will your brother!" he yelled as the officers escorted him away from the room

"How did it feel to kill your best friend's brother?" Jake asked him forcefully, the teenager poured his tears out. "you don't want to answer that question, okay, okay" Jake gave in in a sarcastic manner, "well maybe a few visuals will loosen your mind" he said pushing a picture of Johnson Mitchell's body in an unattractive position, The teenager winced in sadness "that isn't enough?" Jake said anger filling his voice.

From the other side of the two-way mirror stood Peyton, looking onto the interrogation, when suddenly a brunette walked to her side and look into the mirror, the hazel eyes slowly widening.

"So that's your suspect" the brunette spoke with fascination snapping the blonde out of her reverie. She smiled at brunettes comment

"Hey, Brooke" he acknowledge

"Don't hey Brooke me" she said "I know you're interested in hottie Mchottie" Brooke winked at Peyton who gave her an uncomfortable

"who Mcwho?" Peyton asked, Brooke motioned at Jake "ah, no" Peyton lied

"Okay, whatever, I'll just cross my fingers that you'll beat 'Naley' to the aisle" Brooke told her "speaking of, where's tutorgirl, hold on" Brooke paused "don't tell me she's with boy toy" Brooke asked disgusted earning a laught from Peyton

"No, no" Peyton shook her head "she just went to pick up you body's mother" Peyton explained

"Okay, then I'll better get ready" Brooke said "I'll see you for dinner?" Brooke asked

"As always" she replied waving goodbye to her friend who left. Peyton looked on as Jake's anger rise; Peyton quickly barged in before Jake did anything stupid. She pass a 'calm down' look towards him before pulling a chair for herself. "Luther, in order to leave, you need to tell us what happen" she asked softly earning a death glare from the 17 year old

"And why would I tell you, you're just going to put me on probation and make me do community service" he explained "I can't do that, I have been accepted, accepted" he emphasized "to Le Cordon Bleu, for a scholarship, Le Cordon Bleu" he repeated "one of the most fine cookery school out there" he told them

"You should have thought about that before you killed an innocent" Jake told hi, Jake let out a huff before taking out a notepad, he placed it on the table and pushed it to the teenager, he took out a pen and laid it on the notepad "I'm going to let you write a confession"

"Excuse me" the male said quizzically

"Write yourself a confession, you don't have to tell us anything, just let It all out in pen and paper" Jake told him motioning at the notepad

"and we'll walk out" Peyton added giving him an encouraging look

"What if I lied on pen and paper" he asked

"well our evidence will tell otherwise and community service will be extended" he replied before leaving with Peyton, they looked through the two-way mirror as the teenager flipped opened the pad and write out his confession. Peyton and Jake exchange smiles and it just made Peyton melt on her spot. Jake goes back inside once again when the young Luther had finished his confession, he picks up the paper and reads it carefully.

Dear Crime Scene Investigators

My name is Luther Ackley Jr. and two days ago I have done a terrible thing. I killed an innocent minor, not only which, the minor was as son and a brother. But to top that all off, the victim was a brother of my best friend. It was just normal night; I just received a letter of approval from Le Cordon Bleu, Adrian Mitchell called to meet him in the skateboarding part to celebrate. On the very same day, my father was staying over in the city and his study was free, he never let me go to his study, it was like a forbidden city. So on that day I decided to go in, I knew he was going to forgive me anyways. I went in looked around, played around with computer and opened his desk, and that's when I found it, the shiny revolver staring back at me. I decided to take it with me to scare the hell out of Adrian, what I didn't know was he and his brother changed schedule. So I went up to the half pipe took out my gun and pointed it at the figure, he looked at me then at me gun before jolting in fear, I try to holster it but it slipped and I was too late to catch him he fell, Adrian caught me on top of the half pipe with his brother's body on the ground, he asked me what happened before pushing me, I took the gun and pointed it at him, he looks at me with fear. I quickly shook the gun off my hand but the trigger got pulled by accident and the gun went off. I didn't know the gun had a bullet. I looked at the body in shock before packing up and left.

This is my confession, and believe me this is the truth.

_(Put on Missing You - Tyler Hilton, to get the mood for this ending sequence)_

_Every time I think of you_

_I always catch my breath_

_I'm still standing here_

_And you're miles away_

_And I wonder why you left_

_And there's a that's storm raging_

_Through my frozen heart, tonight_

Haley ushers Mrs. Mitchell into the coroner's office where Brooke stood patiently behind the body. They waited as Mrs. Mitchell sobered up before pulling off the covers. Mrs. Mitchell looks at the body and starts to cry, she holds the decease hands and caressed it. They waited for the mother of two to sober up before Brooke slid the body into the fridge. Brooke says a few comforting words to Mrs. Mitchell that made her smile before Haley usher her out.

_I hear your name_

_In certain circles_

_And it always makes me smile_

_I spend my time thinking about you_

_And it's almost driving me wild_

_But it's my heart that's aching_

_Down this long distance line tonight,_

Lucas, Skills, Mouth and Fergie stood over the grave of Jimmy Edwards, the person they once called friend, the person who use to go to Lucas's home games, and the person who was caught in a shoot out and got killed. Slowly one by, they approach the grave. Lucas puts down a basketball; he whispers a few wisdom words and stood up. Mouth laid down a tape recorder where together they use to announce their games, Skills laid down a white rose and Fergie followed behind laying a bouquet of lilies.

_And I ain't missing you at all_

_Since you've been gone, away_

_And I ain't missing you _

_No matter what I might say_

_There's a message_

_In the wires _

_And I'm sending you a signal tonight_

Jake called in the officers to take Luther Ackley Jr. away. They tailed behind the police officers as they escort the murderer into the holding cell. He glares at Jake and Peyton before slouching back on his seat.

_You don't know _

_How desperate I've become_

_And it looks like I'm losing this fight_

_Oh it's my heart that's braving_

_Down this long dusty road tonight_

Brooke escorted by a restaurant host, lead her towards the table where Felix was waiting for her, dressed only a blue halter top and jeans she got seated opposite him who was wearing a striped collared shirt and slacks. After ordering their food, they engage themselves in a busy conversation.

_And I ain't missing you at all_

_Since you've been gone, away_

_I ain't missing you_

_No matter what my friends say_

_And there's a message that I'm sending out_

_Like a telegram, to your soul_

_And I can't keep this distance_

_Can't stop this heartache overload_

Lucas, Nathan, Fergie, Skills, Junk, and Tony played basketball around the rivercourt while Bevin, Haley, Rachael cheered them on, and not forgetting about Mouth as he sat on the picnic table announcing the game.

_I ain't missing you at all_

_Since you've been gone away_

_I ain't missing you_

_No matter what my friends say_

_I ain't missing you at all_

_(Yeah, missing you)_

_Since you've been gone, away_

_I ain't missing you_

_(Yeah, missing you)_

_No matter what your friends say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I ain't missing you at all_

_Since you've been gone, away_

_I ain't missing you_

_No, no_

_No matter what my friends say._

**Missing You – Tyler Hilton**

**A/N: **I did not write that song, and I didn't sing it either. I'm borrowing it from the greatest soundtrack out there 'Friends with Benefit Vol. 2 Soundtrack from the hit T.V series One Tree Hill' BUY IT. But I bet you've already done that laughs. Watch out for my second chapter, it'll be mostly about the past, in couple form... winkwink


End file.
